I intend to investigate the regulation of the differentiation program in erythropoiesis. In order to do this, I will clone the mRNAs of carbonic anhydrase and spectrin and will use an in vitro translation system coupled with radioimmunoassays to detect and purify the mRNAs prior to cloning. Using the cloned cDNAs, I will then examine the transcripts and post-transcriptional processing of the mRNAs in order to determine at what level control of expression occurs. These cloned cDNAs will also be used to clone the corresponding chromosomal genes, which will be compared with the cloned mouse chromosomal Alpha, Beta major and Beta minor genes for sequence homology. I will attempt to identify sequences that may play a role in the coordinate expression of these globin genes in erythropoiesis.